mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
02369 (01-01-1994)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 2369 Date: Saturday, January 01, 1994 Mikey-Mini Year: 1994 Sponsors: N, U, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: U for Umbrella Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny & The Gophers sing "We Are Different" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays eleven purple pooches. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie makes a clay bust of Bert, but runs out of clay for the nose, so he pulls Bert's nose off and puts it on the statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Lovely Eleven Morning" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil tries to write the word DANCE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|¿Que es esto? (una vaca) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floyd sings "New York State of Mind," backed by Dr. Teeth and Zoot. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. Aritst: Tee Collins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a letter N. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle (Spanish version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Lowercase n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A film of butterflies Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur Grover & Herry Monster have a race down the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: U-Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sings "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy & The Kids square dance to “Turkey In The Straw” with the Square Dancers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Like Alaska", along with a montage of kids saying what their hobbies are, and what they like about their community |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Telly and Shaun look at the word CAT, and Chicago the Lion says he likes the word because he's a kind of cat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "The Frogs in the Glen". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "See You Later Alligator" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo and his dancing chicken, Lolita, perform to the tune of "Tea for Two." Nothing happens, but the chickens in the audience love it! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's a crocodile Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Big Bird's nest area, Grover sings "Proud of Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow. Artist: Karen Aqua |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sing "Come On & Join In The Game" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|N/n paper fold |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide